My Pace ni Ikou-hen
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MAI PEESU ni Ikou-hen |kanjisongtitle = 「マイペースに行こう編」 |englishsongtitle = According to your own pace |release = November 01, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:01 *camera sounds* Iku: So then, thank you for your hard work!! Thank you very much!!! Rui: Thank you very much… Iku: *sigh* Rui: *sigh* Iku: I was so nervous just now… Rui: Mm… Eh? You’re lying!? You didn’t look nervous one bit. Iku: Lying… there’s no way I wasn’t nervous. Even though I tried my best to look natural, in reality inside I was deathly nervous. Rui: Ehh~ That’s strange. Iku: Really? But what we’re wearing’s so bright, we’re surrounded by adults, and we’re also wearing a bit of makeup, we haven’t stopped taking photos at all. Haven’t we never had such a big experience in our lives before? Rui: Mm… what about after a piano competition’s finished? Iku: Huh? Rui: If it’s an international competition, to get recognised afterwards, there might be interviews, if you want to become like that… A- ah, that was what someone said… Iku: Yeah, someone… Piano competitions? That’s true, I’ve seen photos in newspapers of people holding prizes and bouquets of flowers after the competition. Rui: M- mm, right? Iku: If we can just get used to it it’ll be fine. It’s like when I take photos with my friend and we’re naturally smiling. Yoru: Can… get used to it, huh… I don’t even have a bit of confidence in that, Iku… Iku: Yoru-san! Your photoshoot over there has finished then, thank you for your hard work. Rui: Yoru… good work? Are you okay? Yoru: …I’m not that okay… Sure enough, compared to being photographed, I’m still better at taking photos for other people. You: Ha… ha ha ha ha, you looked just like a rock that was completely stiff~ If the photographer is being too enthusiastic, then stop him from taking photos of you in all sorts of different poses. Yoru: I was really scared! A smile, don’t smile, a naturally comfortable look like this, look down, look next to you, then look over here too, it was like that. I was constantly doing all sorts of poses for him… I couldn’t stop to think at all… I gave You and the staff members a lot of trouble too, I’m sorry… You: No, it wasn’t like that at all! I was happily taking photos without any problem, and rather than saying you gave everyone trouble, you should say you fired everyone up with your artistic soul~ Yoru: *sigh* You’s so good… Why is that no matter where you are and no matter who you’re with you can get along with them so well? You: Hey, hey, don’t pull at me. Yoru: Please just let me complain a bit… Ah… I didn’t want to see it turn out like this either… Rui: Yoru, it’s okay. The photographer said your feeling was really good, your photos turned out really well. So that’s why he took a lot of you. Iku: That’s right, Yoru-san, and the photographer’s a professional. Even if we’re rookies who’ve just debuted, they’ve seen a lot, and they also said the results of the photos were good. I’m also going to work hard, next time we’ll do our best together~ Yoru: Rui, Iku… You guys are great, thanks. Kai: Oh~ You guys are getting along well, everyone’s photoshoots have finished too. Rui: Ah, Kai. Iku: Kai-san, thanks for your hard work. Yoru: Thanks for your hard work. You: Good work~ Huh, where’s Shun? Since our photoshoots were divided up, shouldn’t you two be together? Kai: A- ahh… Shun is still over there… Rui/Iku: !! You: Ha… ha ha ha ha ha… What is that guy wearing no clothes on his upper body?! But there’s fur draped all over him?! Where did he get that from!!! Ha ha ha ha… He’s really looking good, I’m going to die of laughter… Ha ha ha… Kai: Ahh… He said he suddenly got inspired… But what he’s doing himself isn’t the same as our group’s main concept, and it’s not going to be used… He got on his knees and begged the photographer to take some photos of him, the manager was on his last straw, but he couldn’t do anything about it himself… Iku: Ah, I can see that… Kai: He also provoked the photographer, saying, “Can’t you use your camera to capture all of the beauty of me?” With these kind of inexplicable words, the photographer suddenly came out when he heard them, and that’s how it became like that. When I saw what happened I was at a loss how to take care of the situation, so I came back first. Rui: Kai, you’ve worked hard. Yoru: Thanks for your hard work. *sigh* How can he still be so relaxed even when he’s in front of the photographer… You, do I need that kind of enlightenment too? You: No, you definitely don’t need to copy that. 05:28 Shun: Sorry to make you wait, everyone. You: Ah, he came back. Yoru: Thank you for your hard work. Iku: Thanks for your hard work, Shun-san. Rui: Welcome back. Kai: Yo. Even though it’s like a god’s suddenly emerged, how should I say this… Anyway, are you done? Shun: At last. Since he could barely capture my aura and I was unable to reveal all of charm in its entirety, I had to spend a little bit of time to let him to do that. (???) Iku: Mm! I don’t understand at all! Shun: But, contrary to what I imagined, he was quite tenacious, he’s a promising man. He said he wants to go to religious places like Tibet and such, and after he’s matured he’ll find me, letting me wait until he’s cleaned up a bit. I’m really looking forward to it, heh heh heh… Iku: I think I’ve just heard something really scary, was that just my imagination, Kai-san? Kai: Ah… To begin with, I think we’ll just treat whatever we didn’t see and whatever we didn’t hear as something we don’t know anything about. You: Hey, wait a moment! Why is the photographer going to Tibet!!! Is he going to achieve religious enlightenment?! Yoru: Don’t ask me! You, aren’t you a Buddhist monk? Isn’t this your area of expertise? Rui: Buddhist monk?! You: I’m not!!! Even though my family runs a shrine, don’t call me a monk! Be careful or I’m going to leave an incantation on your pillow. Rui: He’s a real life monk! Shun: My, my, even for an artist there’s still a lot of trouble to be had. Kai: Ahh… Yeah… That’s right. Iku: Kai-san, your eyes are blank! . 07:07 Yoru: Here you go, Shun-san. Shun: Thank you, Yoru. Yoru: There’s drinks for everyone here, these were bought for us by our manager. You: Ahhh… Drinking coffee after work is great~! Iku: I’m having milk coffee! I want to drink as much milk as I can. Rui, what are you going to have? Rui: Milk tea, I like sweet things. Yoru: I’m kind of the same. Shun: Hm, anyway, everyone’s photoshoots seems like they finished quite early, how did they go? You: Oh~ It’s rare for the leader to give a speech. Shun: Is it? No matter what you say, I am the leader though. Iku: Rui and my photoshoot finished earlier than was planned, so it went pretty smoothly. I was pretty nervous so I was really stiff, but Rui got used to taking photos really quickly, so the balance between the two of us should turn out well. Shun: That’s very unexpected. Rui, are you used to having photos taken then? Rui: Not that I’m used to it… Once we started, the photographer said to me that I don’t need to force myself to smile, so I just stood there normally. Kai: Ah, I see. Iku: Ehh, really?! He gave me all sorts of instructions, one moment I’d do this and that, another moment I’d smile. Yoru: That’s because a smile suits you, Ikkun. Everyone wants to see Ikkun smile, or rather, you could say that your smile gives people strength. Iku: Ha ha, if that’s what Yoru-san says, then that’s what I want too. Yoru: Compared to them, I… U- um, Shun-san, honestly, I’ve come to realise from experience that I’m really not suited to taking photos. Shun: Oh dear, Yoru, you have a very tired look on your face. Yoru: Yeah… It’s because I took photos repeatedly, and I took a long time, I’m really very sorry to everyone… You: It’s fine, just now when I was with them, didn’t the staff not say stuff like that? Kai: Yoru, is there a reason you don’t like being photographed? Yoru: Mmm… it’s because I’m not used to being watched closely by people… probably. Kai: You’re not used to it so you can’t do it? Yoru: Yes, I can’t. When I start to think that someone’s watching me, I get nervous and don’t know what I should do, and stiffen up. Shun: So then, You. You: What’re you asking me for? Shun: Because you two are childhood friends, aren’t you? I want to see if you have some advice or not. Rui: You, you should help Yoru, because Yoru always makes delicious food for you to eat. Iku: All by himself. Rui: Mm. You: Hey, you little shrimps, don’t make me out to be some jerk. I can give a lot of advice to him, but Yoru is really stubborn in some areas, my advice won’t get through to him at all. Kai: Oh~? Yoru: Eh… stubborn? You: Yeah, very stubborn. Well, I’ll say this seriously, in this area you’ve definitely inherited it from your grandfather. It’s like going on a wild goose chase with you, once you’ve decided on something you won’t change. Kai: Heh~ We really didn’t know about this side of Yoru, right, Shun? Shun: That’s right, I really want to see this kind of Yoru for myself. Yoru: … Shun: Because Yoru has this charming side which is hidden away, and the photographer realised it, without realising it he took a lot of photos of you. To be able to make him have the urge to photograph you, that’s quite amazing, and a good thing. This means that Yoru, you’re quite charming~ ☆ Yoru: … Th- th- th- that… Shun: Ha ha ha, he’s gone red, you’re so cute, Yoru. Yoru: 0////0… You: Gahhh, too close!!! Aren’t you getting too close?!?! Shun: Ha ha ha ha ha, that’s the protection of a childhood friend, it’s the same as an impregnable fortress today~ You: What’re you talking about now, you!!! Shun: Isn’t it obvious? Of course it’s that you’re fooling around… No, that’s wrong, it’s that you’re playing together. Like you think this kind of break during work is very boring. Iku: You corrected yourself too late! You already said your true meaning just now. I think it’s rare that you act like a leader, is this your actual objective? Shun: What objective, that’s not it, Ikkun. I’m only thinking of everyone as a leader, wasn’t that a job well done? You: I really don’t want to be told that by a person who’s half naked and draped in fur. Shun: Are you saying you want to see me wear nothing at all? You, you’re really perverted~ You: I’m not!!!! Are you an idiot?!?!?! Kai: Has it finally come to this? …Ha ha ha. Rui: Kai, I still want to drink milk tea. Kai: Rui-kun, you’re just like Shun in this way, just going at your own pace. Rui: I still want… Kai: Okay, I’ll go buy some for you. . 12:53 Iku: I’m home~ Rui: I’m home. *sigh* I’m tired. Iku: Hey, hey, are you okay, Rui? Well, it’s true our schedule today was really packed, I’m tired too. In the morning we had the magazine photoshoot, afterwards up until now we’ve had dance lessons. Being an idol is a lot more tiring than I imagined. Rui: Even though you say that, Ikkun you kept dancing until the very end, I think you’re amazing. Iku: Ha ha, it’s because I’m the track and field club, I have confidence in my physical strength. Iku: I’m not… weak, I’m really not weak, but I think my physical condition still isn’t good enough. Iku: Because it’s important to you, you said it twice… Rui: If it’s singing, I can probably keep up though. Iku: You can do more than just keep up, your singing is really good. Rui: If it’s dancing, I keep messing up everyone’s rhythm. Iku: Well, everyone has things they’re good at and things they’re not. Rui: But I don’t think that’s good! I don’t want to drag everyone down. Iku: Is that right? Then, Rui, the next time I go to build up my strength, do you want to run together with me? Rui: Together with you? Running? Ah, I can’t! I’ll die. Iku: You won’t die, what do you take me for? Rui: Yes, I think I still need to be able to get out of the door first. Iku: Heh? Isn’t that one of the easy things when it comes to running…? Um, hmm… Ah, then how about first using a skipping rope? Rui: I think I’ll fall down. Iku: Then what about push ups, or sit ups? Rui: On the second day my muscles will ache and I won’t be able to move. Iku: Stretching exercises. Rui: It hurts to lift my legs and stuff. Iku: Rui… You, do you really want to your body to get stronger? Rui: I do! I really want to. Iku: Right, so then we’ll start from stretches. Okay, bend over~~ Rui: Ehh?? Now? We’re starting now??? Iku: Okay, once you breath out, move the top half of your body forward… Rui: Hurts… It h- h- hurts… Iku: Eh, you already can’t? I haven’t used a lot of strength, you’re really stiff. You’re not on the level of a human at all, being so stiff. Rui: You’re not on the level of humans who would really apologise. Iku: Don’t get angry!! Well, I know, so then we’ll start from something even simpler. Relax our hands, turn your wrists, turn, turn, okay. Next move both your hands to behind your back…?! Heh?! You can’t do it?! Seriously…?! . 16:12 Yoru: I’m back. You: I’m back~ Even though no one’s here to reply, we still say it anyway. Yoru: It’s good to say it. So then, let’s start packing our luggage. You: Hey, Yoru. Yoru: ? What is it? You: Ah… You don’t regret it? Becoming an idol. Yoru: …That’s sudden. You: Well because you don’t like being photographed, you don’t like being watched closely by people, isn’t being an idol tiring for you? It was the same at today’s magazine photoshoot, you looked seriously tired. Yoru: As I thought, you noticed. You: Well yeah, after all we’ve known each other a long time. Yoru: … *sigh* Honestly, I was super tired today, whether it was my body or my energy. You: That’s right. Yoru: But, when I became an idol I really couldn’t imagine what might happen. Even though I wasn’t too clear on it myself, recently I’ve been thinking I’m definitely an idol, but why aren’t I good at these things? Obviously before I didn’t have a wish to be an idol, and I didn’t long to become a performer… It’s a complete mystery. You: Don’t say the same things as other people. So we can say you’re not like an idol, or that you’re more mature than your age. Yoru: That’s mean! Well then, what about you, You? Up until now you didn’t care at all about what how other people saw things, you hate having rules on what you can do and having a limited amount of time to do them, isn’t it that you hate the feeling of being restricted? You’re still always running away. You: That’s because I’m not an individual here. Yoru: Because of the unit? You: Yeah, I decided early on, my uninhibited freedom is something that will be expressed only when it doesn’t cause trouble for other people. When everyone in the unit’s all working hard, I won’t be the one to get in the way from the side. Heh heh, cool, right? Yoru: I’m not going to say if you’re cool or not… but this is a really important thing. You: Just like you I can’t say for sure, it’s not because I have some kind of obsession or ambition to become an idol at all, but I don’t know when I started thinking about it which is something not like me at all. I think it’s a complete mystery to myself too. Yoru: But You, because you’ve always been kind I don’t think it’s all that surprising a bit either. You: ! Ohhh~ Yoru-kun, that’s embarrassing! Yoru: What’re you talking about, I was just teasing you a bit…! *sigh* Now then, tomorrow we’re going back to Nara* to go to school, right? So let’s start packing. You: Eh? Really? Yoru: The high school exams? You: Ahh… I’m done for… Yoru: You know, You… I heard on the second floor of this building there’s the ‘Iron Claw Cram School’… You: I don’t wanna!!! Where on earth would you find someone who wants to put themself into prison?!?! Even if you say that, every time Koi comes out of that terrifying terrifying cram school his eyes have the stare of a dead fish!!!! No no no I definitely won’t go…!!!! . 20:17 Kai: I’m back~ Shun: I’m back. Hm? Princess, thank you for coming to welcome us back specially, come here. Kai: Not just using his hand to support the rabbit, but also using his shoulder, that’s quite amazing. Shun: It’s unexpectedly stable like this. Even though I was worried whether or not I’d drop her too, but Princess really likes it here too, right? Kai: Ha ha ha, she’s nodding her head, so so cute~ Though it surprised me completely, she really does stick to you the most. Shun: That’s not it, Kai, that’s because Princess can sense through her animal instinct that my heart is the on the level of the most exquisite- Kai: O~kay. ? What did you say just now? Shun: I know that you definitely did that on purpose, so I’m a little bit hurt… but whatever. Kai: Hey, hey, if you’re going to lie down like that, you’re definitely going to go off to sleep. Shun: Isn’t that fine? To keep oneself a good mood you should enter into the land of dreams, is there anything more fine than this? Kai: No, even if it’s fine, you could catch a cold. Shun: Then I hope you can get a blanket for me. Kai: Go get it yourself! Shun: Ow… The number people who can actually hit me are quite few in number. Kai: Hmm, is that because you’re on the level of a beloved young master? Shun: There is that side of it too. Kai, you’re a really strange person who completely lacks any self awareness, absolutely. Kai: I kinda don’t want to hear that from you. Here. Shun: What’s all this? Kai: If you have a look you’ll understand. It’s information from all of the Procellarum members that you should remember. Information on each of the member’s future profiles, and also summaries of their academics, an overview of each member’s choreography, oh, and also information on the commercials and sponsors, and also info on every company sponsor. Shun: Heh~ It’s too annoying. Kai: The person who not only can speed read things, but once they’ve seen it they can remember it as if it was in front of them, has the nerve to say it’s annoying? Shun: Kai, you’re actually are a Spartan. Kai: Capable people can do a lot, didn’t you say that you would polish the members until they were sparkling? So you’ll do it properly from the beginning. Shun: Alright. I’m sorry, Princess. Kai: Seriously, that in his heart he wants to do this for the members is still really difficult to understand. Shun: Kai? Kai: What is it? Shun: I want to drink some nice and warm coffee. Kai: Alright, alright. Ah, milk and sugar? My devil lord. Shun: Add in as much as you like. Kai: Roger~ External Links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Procellarum (mini-dramas)